


The SeptZoos & Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: The SeptZoos' Adventures [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Sequel to The SeptZoos: Super Guardians. The SeptZoos travel to the Sinnoh region to catch Six Pokemon each in order to add more members to their team, they meet a trio of humans named Ash, Brock and Dawn, their two Pokémon Pikachu and Piplup and they help the SeptZoos by teaching them how to catch Pokémon.
Series: The SeptZoos' Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733053





	1. Talking About Pokemon

Things were normal in MonGoose City, humans and humanoid animals going about minding their own business. Some were busy as ever, while others were taking their time relaxing. At a city diner Leonardo Turtle, Echo Fox and Lloyd Snow Leopard were getting something to eat.

2 weeks had past since the defeat of the Tiger Shark King and the Kingdom of Uqaqeosan Dynasty had been restored and now the SeptZoos were taking things easy but they were keeping alert for any signs of trouble in MonGoose City.

A waitress came up to Leonardo, Echo and Lloyd.

"Okay. What can I get you?" the Waitress asked them.

"I'll have a Cheese Burger with chips and a diet coke with no ice please," said Leonardo.

"I'll have a Chicken Wrap and a Fanta please," said Echo.

"I'll have a Lasagne and a Pespi Max with no ice please," said Lloyd.

"Alright then," said the Waitress as she wrote the orders down, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

So after 10 minutes, Leonardo, Echo and Lloyd got their drinks.

"Your food will be here soon," said the Waitress and she walked away.

"Leonardo, Echo, I've got something cool to tell you," said Lloyd.

"Yeah?" asked Leonardo.

"What is it?" asked Echo.

"I was talking to my cousin Libby on Skype and she told that she has caught 6 Pokemon from the Hoenn region," said Lloyd.

"Dude!" Leonardo said with surprise.

"You can't be serious..." said Echo as she was also surprised.

"No I am not," said Lloyd.

"That's pretty awesome," said Leonardo.

"Yeah," agreed Echo, "Did she say what Pokemon they were?"

"Yep," said Lloyd.

"Well, what Pokemon were they?" asked Leonardo.

"Well, Libby went to Professor Birch's lab, he gave her a choice of the three starter Pokemon Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip and Libby chose Torchic," said Lloyd.

"That's cool," said Echo.

"Yeah!" agreed Leonardo.

"And she chose Torchic because she loves the final evolved form that Torchic has," said Lloyd.

"Oh, I bet it looks cool like that," said Leonardo.

"Me too!" said Echo.

"The second Pokemon Libby caught in Hoenn was a Poochyena," said Lloyd.

"Oh, cool. I wish I had one of those," said Leonardo.

"Yeah, it would be so cool if we had 6 Pokemon of own," said Echo.

"Yeah," agreed Lloyd.

"It sure would be," said Leonardo, "One of my 6 Pokemon would be a Stantler."

"That'd be cool," said Echo.

"Yeah, it would," agreed Lloyd.

"Mine would be a Chatot," said Echo.

"A what?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

"That's a Pokemon that can talk," said Echo.

"Oh, cool!" said Lloyd.

"I don't know what Pokemon I would like to catch," Lloyd admitted.

"Well, I think you should think about it," said Leonardo.

"Yeah, there's lots to choose from," said Echo.

"Okay. I will do that," said Lloyd.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

At Radcliffe's Antique Shop, Amy Giraffe was in her bedroom reading her favourite Spiderman Novel when there came a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Amy called as she looked up from her book.

The door opened and in walked her two cousins Lolek and Thomas Giraffe came into her bedroom and in their hands they were holding Pokeballs.

"Hey Amy! We've got something cool to show you," said Lolek.

"Oh, really?" Amy sat up on her bed. "Nice. What are they?"

"We went to the Unova region and the Hoenn region using Professor Successor's Poke Portal and we caught six Pokemon each to raise," said Thomas.

"Cool!" Amy said with a look of awe on her face.

"And we would like to show you them," Lolek added.

"Oh, sure!" Amy replied with a nod. "You two are pretty lucky to have some Pokemon of your own. Maybe someday I'll have some, too..."

Lolek threw his Pokeballs into the air, they opened and from them emerged a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build, a primarily purple, feline Pokémon, a plant-like Pokémon that resembles a plant bulb, a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon with primarily brown fur, a short, quadruped with a long snout and tail and a full, dark green garbage bag that with a knot at the top that acts like ears.

Amy looked at them in astonishment.

"Wow... Who are these Pokemon?" she wanted to know.

"These are Snivy, Purrloin, Petilil, Eevee, Sandile and Trubbish," Lolek introduced as he pointed to each Pokemon.

"Oh, cool!" Amy said with a smile. "Purrloin, Petilil and Eevee look cute to me."

"Thank you, Amy," said Lolek with a smile.

"Snivy, Sandile and Trubbish look cool, too," Amy went on.

"Even though one of them's literally a trash bag?" Lolek asked.

"...Yes," Amy replied, and Lolek smiled.

"What Pokemon do you have, Thomas?" Amy asked Thomas.

"I'll show you." Thomas pulled out his PokeBalls and sent all of his Pokemon out. From the six Pokeballs emerged a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon, a limbless Pokémon composed of magma, an avian Pokémon with a round, blue body, a small, caterpillar-like Pokémon, a red-shelled, crustacean Pokémon with a short tail similar to a lobster and a small bird Pokémon with dark blue feathers.

Amy looked at each of them and smiled.

"They're all pretty cool, Thomas," she said.

"These are Treecko, Slugma, Swablu, Wurmple, Corphish and Taillow," Thomas introduced as he pointed to each Pokemon.

"Those are some cool names for them, too," Amy said.

"Thank you, Amy," said Thomas with a smile.

"I think I like Swablu the best, though," Amy commented.

"Why is that?" asked Thomas.

"I think it looks cute, and its wings look really soft," Amy mentioned.

Upon hearing this, Thomas's Swablu flew up to Amy's face and smiled happily at her and Amy couldn't help but smile at it.

"Oh, I think it likes you!" Thomas said in a rather adoring tone.

"I think it does too," said Amy as she stroked Swablu, "How did Uncle Radcliffe and Aunt Sandra react when you two showed them Snivy, Purrloin, Petilil, Eevee, Sandile, Trubbish, Treecko, Slugma, Swablu, Wurmple, Corphish and Taillow?"

"They were really proud of us," Lolek said.

"They'd never seen Pokemon like ours before," Thomas agreed.

Amy smiled and continued to stroke Swablu.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

At the Plainlands Penthouses, Tony Lion was watching his favourite TV show which was Red Dwarf when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see his twin sisters Tara and Tia and in their paws they were holding Pokeballs.

"Tony, we've got something to show you," said Tara.

"Everything okay?" asked Tony.

"Oh yes," Tia replied, "We just want to show you the Pokémon we caught in Unova and Kalos."

"Oh?" asked Tony.

"Yep. Would you like to meet them, Tony?" asked Tara.

"Sure," he answered, getting up from his seat.

Tara threw her Pokeballs into the air, they opened and from them emerged a small, quadruped fox-like Pokémon, a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon that resembles a young panda, a bipedal, bovine Pokémon, which can only be female, a black larval Pokémon with a relatively large head, a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side and Pokémon that resembles a sword from the medieval times.

"Wow..." said Tony with amazement.

"Tony, these are Fennekin, Pancham, Miltank, Scatterbug, Mienfoo and Honedge," said Tara as she pointed to each of her Pokémon.

"Hi there," he said, holding his hand out to them.

"Fennekin," said Fennekin.

"Pancham," said Pancham.

"Miltank," said Miltank.

"Scatterbug," said Scatterbug.

"Mienfoo," said Mienfoo.

"Honedge," said Honedge.

"Do you wanna introduce your Pokémon to them too?" Tara asked.

"I..I don't have any Pokemon," Tony admitted.

"Oh? Well, maybe we can help," Tara offered.

"I would like to introduce my Unova Pokemon to Tony now please, Tara," said Tia.

"Oh, sure thing, Tia," said Tara.

Tia threw her Pokeballs into the air and from them emerged a bipedal, reptilian Pokemon with a slender build, a small avian Pokemon with a blue body, a bipedal, grayish-green Pokemon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth, a light, blue, bulky robot-like Pokemon with yellow lights and a blue diamond with a spiral pattern on his stomach, a bidpedal, humanoid Pokemon with a lean, blue body and rocky skin and a insectoid Pokemon with a head sporting the red horsehair crest of a knight's helmet with a visor underneath it.

"Whoa-ho..." said Tony with amazement.

"Tony, these are Snivy, Rufflet, Axew, Golett, Sawk and Escavalier," said Tia as she pointed to each of her Pokemon.

"Hi there," Tony greeted them.

"Snivy," said Snivy.

"Rufflet," said Rufflet.

"Axew," said Axew.

"Golett," said Golett.

"Sawk," said Sawk.

"Escavalier," said Escavalier.

"Hey, Tony, maybe we can help you get your own Pokémon too?" asked Tara.

"Thank you but I do not know what region I would like to go to catch Pokémon," Tony admitted.

"Well, you can go for Unova like I did," Tia offered.

"Actually can I choose my own region to go to, please?" Tony asked.

"Oh, which one catches your eye the most?" asked Tara, "Choose the first name that comes to your mind."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

At Marianne's apartment over Tiger's Convenience Store, Marianne Tiger was in the living room sitting in an armchair, reading a book when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She looked up from her book.

She saw it was her younger brother Martin Tiger and in his hands he was holding six Pokeballs.

"Martin? Where did you get those?" Marianne asked.

"I used Professor Successor's Poke Portal and went to the Johto region and caught 6 Pokémon there," said Martin.

"Really?" asked Marianne.

"Yep. Would you like to meet them?" asked Martin.

"You bet I do," said Marianne with a nod.

Martin threw his Pokeballs into the air and from them emerged a bipedal, crocodilian Pokémon with well-developed jaws, a yellow, round-bodied Pokémon with black stripes, a small, fish-like Pokémon with a round, blue body, a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton, a round, brown Pokémon with the top of its head resembling a club ( ) and a green Pokémon that resembles a spider.

"Wow, way to outdo yourself, bro," said Marianne.

"Thank you sis," said Martin with a smile, "These are Totodile, Elekid, Chinchou, Scizor, Bonsly and Spinarak."

"Nice to meet you guys," Marianne greeted her brother's Pokémon.

"Totodile," said Totodile.

"Elekid," said Elekid.

"Chinchou," said Chinchou.

"Scizor," said Scizor.

"Bonsly," said Bonsly.

"Spinarak," said Spinarak.

"I have to say, Martin," she said, petting Bonsly, "You did a good job."

"Thank you Marianne," said Martin with a smile, "Are you thinking of catching some Pokémon of your own?"

"I would like that, huh?" Marianne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah and with them we can Pokémon battles," said Martin.

"Been doing that too, huh?" asked Marianne.

"Yeah so what do you say to catching your own Pokémon?" asked Martin.

"Yes I shall catch my own Pokémon," said Marianne.


	2. Leonardo's Idea

Later on in the afternoon Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy were hanging out together at the Malt Shop and they were Ice cream sundaes as they were talking.

"So your sister Tara has a Fennekin as her Starter Pokemon?" Amy asked Tony.

"Yeah, a feisty little cutie," Tony replied.

"And Tia has a Snivy as her Starter Pokemon?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, really calm and collected," said Tony.

"Leo, wouldn't it be so cool if we had our own Pokemon," Spike said to Leonardo, "It's mean we would have more members in our team."

"I'd like that idea myself," said Leonardo, "Just think about the combo attacks we can do."

"Yeah, and the more criminals we'd stop," said Spike.

"So region do you have in mind?" asked Tony.

"I was thinking that we use our Mythical creature rides and go to the Sinnoh region," said Leonardo.

"Sinnoh it is then," said Echo.

"I've got another idea," said Lloyd.

"What's that?" asked Leonardo.

"How about we also catch some Sinnoh Pokemon to give to Tara & Tia, Darren, Libby, Martin, Lolek and Thomas as souvenirs?" Lloyd suggested.

"Nice! Which ones do you think they'll like?" asked Marianne.

"How about surprising them?" suggested Lloyd.

"Sounds easier," said Tony.

"I'm going to bring my cat Felix along too," Leonardo added.

"Think he'll like it?" asked Amy.

"Oh yes and he might make a friend he'll want me to catch too," said Leonardo.

"That I'll like," said Amy.

"But we will need to go to Professor Successor to see if he has an invention that will allow us to travel to different worlds," Spike pointed out.

"Why not give him a call then?" suggested Echo.

"Or give him a visit?" suggested Tony.

"Is he that nearby?" asked Marianne.

"The Successor Laboratory is only 2 miles away from here," said Leonardo.

So after finishing their Ice Cream sundaes Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy left the Malt Shop and went to see Professor Successor at the Successor Laboratory.


	3. The Dimension Chat-Pad

Professor Successor was an inventor and he had short dark hair, hazel eyes in glasses, and was five foot two with fairly built figure, he lived in the Successor Laboratory, he also had a 10 year old daughter called Fortuna Successor and she had dark hair in ponytail and hazel eyes, she was Pokémon trainer and she has a Flabébé, Oranguru, Relicanth, Unfezant, Nintales (normal), & Aggron on hand with her. The Pokémon that Professor Successor has on hand with him are Probopass, Rowlet, Omastar, Farfetch'd, Pignite,& Raichu.

"So you all want an invention that can open portals to different worlds?" Professor Successor asked.

"That's right. I don't suppose you have that, professor?" Leonardo asked.

"Why yes I do," said Professor Successor and he led Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy to another part of the lab.

"In here," said Professor Successor as he opened a cupboard door and stepped aside to show them what's inside. Inside there were a lot devices that look just exactly like tablets.

"Tablets?" asked Echo.

"These are not tablets, Echo. These are Dimension Chat-Pads," said Professor Successor.

"How do they work?" asked Leonardo.

"They open portals to different worlds," Professor Successor explained.

"How exactly?" asked Tony.

"By typing in the world you want to visit and pressing the "Activate Portal" button, it will open the portal to that world to visit," Professor Successor explained.

"Have you tested them?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes and they work," said Professor Successor.

"Are there any side effects we should watch out for? Just in case?" asked Leonardo.

"No. I have made sure they are safe to use," said Professor Successor.

"So you ready to go?" Leonardo asked the others.

"Actually Leonardo, how about we tell our families first and get our mythical creature rides ready first?" Tony suggested.

"Good idea; I don't want Mom and Dad to worry like the last time," said Leonardo.

"And maybe we can bring our Huntik titans too," suggested Echo, "We'll never know when we'll need backup."

"Good idea, Echo," said Leonardo.

"Professor, we will be right back," Leonardo said to Professor Successor, "We just need to pop back to our homes to get our Soar rides and Huntik Titans."

"Alright, text me when you're almost back," said Professor Successor.


	4. Setting Off For The Sinnoh Region

In Leonardo's bedroom at the Anibenbow Inn, Leonardo's Cat Felix was having a catnap on Leonardo's bed when the bedroom door opened and in came Leonardo.

"Felix," Leonardo said gently to his cat.

"Hey, Leo," he yawned.

"We're going to the Sinnoh Region and you're coming along," Leonardo said as he took his Lindorm, King Basilisk and Freelancer Amulets from out of his desk drawer.

"The Region in the Pokémon world?" Felix asked as he stretched.

"Yes," said Leonardo.

"Alright, let's go," Felix replied, getting the kinks out of his joints.

* * *

"So you are going Pokemon catching with your friends?" Tia asked Tony as he took out his Melee Artist, Vigilante and Solwing Amulets.

"Yeah, and I'll bring you back one too as a souvenir," Tony replied.

"What about me, Tony? Are you going to bring me back one too?" asked Tara as she was carrying her Fennekin in her arms.

"You betcha," Tony replied.

"Thank you, Tony," said Tara.

"Fennekin, you watch the girls for me, will ya?" Tony said to Tara's Fennekin.

"Fennekin," Fennekin said with a nod.

"Just try not getting into too much trouble?" Tara asked.

"Don't worry Tara, I have my super powers and my titans I will be okay," Tony assured Tara.

"Still, be careful. You know how Mom gets," said Tara.

* * *

"So where are you going again, Echo?" Desiree asked Echo.

"It's called the Sinnoh Region," said Echo as she got her Sabriel, Ironsquire and Fenris Amulets out.

"In the Pokemon World?" asked Desiree.

"Yup," said Echo.

"Echo, if we are going to have Pokemon live in our house with us you will have to make they are on their best behavior," Desiree said sternly to Echo.

"Don't worry; I'll set the ground rules with them," Echo reassured her mother.

"Good," said Desiree.

"I think I'm all set," Echo said.

* * *

"So you are going to the Sinnoh Region in the Pokemon World with your friends, Spike?" Nancy asked Spike.

"Sure am," said Spike as he got out his Hoplite, Baselaird and Raijin The Thunderbolt Amulets.

"To catch Pokemon?" asked Nancy.

"Yeah," said Spike.

"Now Spike, if Pokemon are going to live in our apartment with us, you will have to make sure they are on their best behavior," said Nancy.

"Don't worry; I'll set the ground rules and make sure they'll behave," said Spike, "Everyone knows first impression's important."

"That is true," said Nancy.

"I'm sure they'll listen once I catch them. Don't worry," Spike assured his mother.

"Okay," said Nancy.

"Better catch up with the guys," Spike said once he had everything. "I'll see ya later okay? Love ya!"

* * *

"You're going to the Sinnoh Region?" Martin asked Marianne.

"Sure am," said Marianne as she got out her Elf King Oberon, Harlekin and Enfluxion Amulets.

"To catch Pokemon?" Martin asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Who knows what I'll catch," said Marianne.

"Will you bring me back a Sinnoh Pokemon?" asked Martin.

"Sure, anything in particular?" Marianne asked.

"Surprise me," said Martin.

"Okay then," said Marianne.

"Thanks Marianne," said Martin with a smile.

"Wish me luck," said Marianne.

"I will," said Martin.

So Marianne left her home to join the others.

* * *

"Why are you going to the Sinnoh Region, Lloyd?" asked Nicole.

"To catch some Pokémon with the guys," said Lloyd as he got out his Albion The Dragon Slayer, Maelstrom and Metagolem Amulets.

"So Pokemon are coming to live here in our apartment with us?" asked Nicole.

"I'll make sure they behave, I promise," said Lloyd.

"Well Okay," said Nicole.

"You want me to bring one home for you too?" Lloyd asked.

"No, sweetie," said Nicole.

"OK, I'll see you later then," said Lloyd and he left to catch up with his friends.

"I'll catch a Sinnoh Pokemon for Libby," Lloyd thought to himself, "Wonder which one she'll like?"

* * *

"So you are going to catch Pokemon with your friends?" Lolek asked Amy as she got out her Dendras, Cursed Archer and Kilthane Amulets out.

"Yup," said Amy with a nod.

"So does that mean you are going have 6 Pokemon like me and Thomas do?" asked Lolek.

"Sure am," Amy replied.

"Oh boy!" Lolek said excitedly.

"Someone's excited," Amy chuckled.

"Could you bring me and Thomas back a Pokemon each please?" Lolek asked.

"Sure thing. Any specifics?" Amy asked.

"Surprise us," said Thomas.

"OK," said Amy.

"We are looking forward to seeing what Pokemon you have caught," said Thomas.

"I'll be sure to make them good ones," said Amy.

"Okay thank you, Amy," said Lolek.

"Wish me luck," said Amy.

"We will," said Thomas.

So Amy left to join her friends.

* * *

Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy met up back at the Successor Laboratory with their Huntik titans, Felix cat and Soar rides Jacob Griffin, Vader Griffin, Rainbow Pegasus, Tutankhamun Sphinx, Roxanne Griffin, Emily Hippogriff and Flamer Dragon and they were all by the entrance of the laboratory with Professor Successor.

"So are we all ready?" Leonardo asked as he and Felix mounted onto Jacob.

"Yes we are, Leonardo," said Tony as he mounted onto Vader.

"This is gonna be awesome," Echo stated as she mounted onto Rainbow.

"It sure is," agreed Amy as she mounted onto Flamer.

"Let's not get too cocky," Lloyd said as he mounted onto Emily, "Who knows what dangers are out there."

"That is why we are bringing our titans with us," said Spike.

"You think we'll have enough Poké-Balls?" Marianne asked as she mounted onto Roxanne.

"Don't worry about that, Marianne," said Professor Successor, "You will get Poke-balls and Starter Pokemon from my good friend Professor Rowan at his lab in Sandgem Town."

"Gotcha," said Marianne.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Leonardo asked as he got ready to open the Dimension Chat-Pad portal.

"Ready!" said Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy.

Leonardo typed in "Sinnoh Region" on the Dimension search and pressed on the portal button and a beam of energy shot out from the pad, creating a rift in the sky.

"Look out, Sinnoh Region; here we come!" Spike shouted.

Jacob griffin opened his wings and flew into the rift with Leonardo and Felix cat riding on his back that was followed by Vader Griffin with Tony, Rainbow Peqasus with Echo, Tutankhamun Sphinx with Spike, Roxanne Griffin with Marianne, Emily Hippogriff with Lloyd and Flamer Dragon with Amy.

"Good luck all of you!" Professor Successor called as he watched the rift close and then he went back into his laboratory to get on with his work, knowing that Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy were going to be just fine.


	5. Meeting Ash, Brock and Dawn

It was another beautiful day in the Sinnoh region; the sun was shining, a calm breeze was blowing through the trees, and walking through the Sinnoh region were Ash Ketchum, Brock and Dawn and their two Pokemon partners Pikachu and Piplup and they were heading towards their next destination: Snowpoint City and as they were heading there, they kept an eye out for any new Pokémon.

"When we arrive Snowpoint City Pikachu and I are going to take on the Snowpoint City gym," said Ash.

"You think they'll be any Pokémon Contests going on there too?" asked Dawn.

"Let's hope so," said Brock.

"Ya know something, guys?" Ash said. "I can't help but get this weird feeling."

Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup looked at Ash with confused looks on their faces.

"What kind of weird feeling?" asked Dawn.

"Piplup?" asked Piplup meaning to ask the same question.

"Like something big's gonna happen," said Ash.

"What kind of..." Brock began to ask when he was interrupted by a booming noise coming from up in the sky.

"What's that?!" cried Dawn.

"I don't know," said Ash.

"Pika Pika," said Pikachu.

A wormhole appeared in the sky and out of the wormhole came three griffins, a pegasus, a sphinx, a hippogriff and a dragon and on their backs rode a turtle and a cat, a lion, a fox, a wolf, a tiger, a snow leopard and a giraffe and they were creatures that Ash, Brock and Dawn had never seen before.

"Why do I have the feeling they're not Pokémon?" Dawn gulped.

"Maybe because they are not Pokemon at all," said Ash.

"You're right," Brock pointed out. "Some of them look almost human."

"Not to mention they are riding on some strange flying creatures," said Ash, "Come on, let's follow them and see where they are going to land."

So they ran towards the creatures as they were looking for a place to land.

"Let's land there," said Leonardo as he pointed at a clearing that was by a river and so the Soar rides flew for the clearing.

"They're landing in that clearing," said Ash as he, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and Piplup watched the creatures land in the clearing.

Ash, Brock and Dawn crept quietly as they got closer, not wanting to be heard.

"Well, here we are! In the Sinnoh Region!" said Spike as he smiled with glee.

"This place is amazing," Amy said in awe.

"It sure is," agreed Lloyd.

"Now we are here, how about we find Professor Rowan's lab?" Echo suggested.

"I know we'd freak someone out if we ask for directions..." Tony stayed.

As Spike admire the beautiful scenery of the Sinnoh Region he saw Ash, Brock and Dawn quietly creeping towards him and his friends.

"Hey guys look," said Spike pointing to the three humans.

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu ducked into the bushes.

"Come out of those bushes," said Leonardo, "We know you are there and we are friendly so we will not do you any harm at all."

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu peeked out slowly.

"We will do you no harm," said Leonardo with trust in his voice.

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu slowly approached them. Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy looked at Ash, Brock and Dawn with curious eyes and the trio of humans looked back at them with curious eyes as well. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Um...hello?" Lloyd finally spoke up.

Ash then pinched himself quickly.

"Ow! Sorry, just wanna make sure I'm not dreaming this."

"You're not dreaming we are real," said Leonardo, "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Leonardo Turtle and this is my cat Felix."

"Meow," meowed Felix.

Pikachu went up to Felix and cocked his head with curiosity and Felix looked at Pikachu with curiosity and he too cocked his head with curiosity as well.

"Pika," the yellow mouse said, holding out his tail for a "handshake." Felix wrapped his own tail around Pikachu's tail and they both shook and seeing that it's all good, Ash, Brock and Dawn approached the SeptZoos.

Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy decided to introduce themselves to the three humans as since Leonardo had already introduced himself.

"I'm Tony Lion," said Tony.

"I'm Echo Fox," said Echo.

"I'm Spike Wolf," said Spike.

"I'm Marianne Tiger," said Marianne.

"I'm Lloyd Snow Leopard," said Lloyd.

"I'm Amy Giraffe," said Amy.

"What are your names?" Leonardo asked Ash, Brock and Dawn.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," Ash introduce himself before the others. "This is Dawn and her Piplup, Brock, and the yellow one is my partner Pikachu."

"Nice to meet you," said Dawn with a polite wave.

"Piplup," said Piplup.

"Why have you come here to Sinnoh?" Brock asked.

"We've come to catch Pokemon," said Echo.

"For real?" Ash asked with surprise.

"Yes for real," said Spike, "So we could add more members to our superhero team."

"You're superheroes?" asked the awed Dawn.

"That's right, we are," said Tony.

"That's so cool!" said Dawn.

"We we're going to head over to Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem Town," said Leonardo, "Perhaps you guys can take us there."

"Sounds like a good idea," Brock replied.

"And could you three even help us look for some Pokemon to catch too?" Leonardo asked, "I asked because we just arrived here and we will need someone who knows their way around Sinnoh to guide us around."

"Sounds like fun," Ash replied.

"Pikachu," agreed Pikachu.

"Hey guys check this out," said Spike who was bending down, looking at something that was behind a rock.

"What's up, Spike?" Tony asked.

"Look what I found," said Spike as he stood up and turned round to reveal he was holding a bipedal, rosebud-like Pokemon that had a yellow face with small, slit-eyes, it appeared to be wearing a green bib, and had triangular, stubby yellow feet and it had two vines on top of its head.

"That's a Budew," Ash pointed out.

"A what?" Spike asked in confusion.

"It's a Plant Pokémon," Dawn answered. "And they're so cute."

"Oooh," said Spike and he looked at the Budew he was holding, "Budew, I know you have only just met me but would you like to join the SeptZoos and become my Pokemon partner?"

"Budew!" it cried happily as it nuzzled into his cheek.

"I think it's saying yes," said Brock.

"Aw, it's so cute," Amy swooned.

"Budew I would like you to meet my friends Leonardo Turtle, Tony Lion, Echo Fox, Marianne Tiger, Lloyd Snow Leopard and Amy Giraffe," said Spike as he held Budew out towards his friends to introduce them to it.

"Budew," it greeted them sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, Budew," said Leonardo.

"Meow," meowed Felix.

"You are gonna be one little girl magnet," Tony teased.

"Tony!" Amy said while glaring angrily at Tony.

Amy just rolled her eyes and turned to Ash.

"So where is Professor Rowan's lab and Sandgem Town?" Amy asked Ash.

"It's a long way from here," said Ash, "But I think we can get there faster by train."

"So where is the nearest train station?" Leonardo asked.

"Should be in the nearest town we're heading for," Brock answered.

"Well, what are we all doing standing here for?" said Marianne, "Let's go."

Ash, Brock and Dawn resumed on their way followed by Leonardo and his cat Felix, Tony, Echo, Spike with Budew in his arms, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy, unaware of the fact that they were being watched by the Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Did you two see that?" asked Jessie.

"Yes, those twerps have befriended some strange walking talking creatures that look almost human," said James.

"And those strange walking talking creatures are interested in catching Pokemon," said Meowth.

"And their first catch is that cute little Budew," said James.

An idea came to Jessie and she smiled evilly.

"I have an idea," said Jessie.

"How likely will we survive?" Meowth asked flatly.

"Those seven walking talking creatures are not from this world but if we follow them, we can get them to join Team Rocket and even steal the Pokemon that they catch," said Jessie.

"And Pikachu too!" James added.

"That's great idea," said Meowth rubbing his paws together, "Let's follow them."

So the Team Rocket trio got into their Meowth balloon and floated after Ash, Brock, Dawn and our 7 Animal heroes in order to commit their evil scheme.


	6. Chatot, Machamp and Snover

As Ash, Brock and Dawn led Leonardo, his cat Felix, Tony, Echo, Spike with Budew, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy towards Shelter Town the trio were getting to know their new friends well.

"So you guys are from a planet called Zoosapia?" Ash asked.

"Yes, that's right," said Leonardo with a nod.

"What's it like?" Dawn asked with fascination.

"It's a place where humans and humanoid animals, like us, live together," said Tony.

"Like humans and Pokémon do here?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," said Tony with a nod.

"I don't suppose you have your own share of bad guys?" Ash asked.

"Sometimes in MonGoose City but we always beat them," said Amy, "Why did you ask that?"

"We've got something like that too," Brock answered. "A bunch of Pokémon thieves called Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket? Who is Team Rocket?" Echo asked.

"Like I said, a team of Pokémon thieves who steal Pokémon for their evil intentions," said Brock.

Hearing this, Budew shivered and trembled with fear in Spike's arms.

"Don't worry Budew, I will not let Team Rocket steal you," Spike assured Budew and that seemed to calm it down as it nuzzled into his chest happily.

"So Ash tell us, how did you get this Pikachu?" Lloyd asked Ash.

"Pikachu was my very first Pokémon," he answered. "Professor Oak gave him to me when I started my journey as a Pokémon Trainer."

"Who is Professor Oak?" Leonardo asked.

"A Pokémon researcher in pallet town where I lived," said Ash and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"A Pokémon researcher in pallet town where I lived," said a voice.

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Leonardo, his cat Felix, Tony, Echo, Spike, Budew, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy heard it and they all turned to the side.

"Who said that?" Ash asked Brock.

"Don't know; sounds familiar though," said Brock.

"Don't know; sounds familiar though," the voice repeated.

They all looked up at a tree right next to them and there perched in the tree was an avian Pokémon similar to a parakeet, its head was black and it resembled an eighth note, while its black tail resembled a metronome. Its plumage was brightly coloured with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids and there was a ruff of white feathers around its neck, the Pokémon looked at the group and it looked with fondness at Echo.

"What Pokémon is that?" Echo asked.

"What Pokémon is that?" the Pokémon repeated.

"That's a Chatot," Brock answered. "They repeat whatever anyone says."

"Aw, it's so cute," Echo replied with a smile.

The Chatot flew off the branch of the tree and landed on Echo's left shoulder and nuzzling her cheek making her giggle.

"I think that Chatot likes you, Echo," said Dawn.

"Piplup," said Piplup.

"Echo," the Chatot chanted.

"Well, Chatot since you like me would you like to join the SeptZoos and become my Pokemon partner?" Echo asked the Chatot.

"Partner, Partner!" the Chatot chanted.

"Does that mean yes?" asked Echo.

"Yes! Yes!" the Chatot chanted.

Echo smiled at this response and she stroked Chatot's beak.

"Welcome to the SeptZoos, Chatot," said Echo.

Chatot cooed as it nuzzled into her hand. Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Leonardo, his cat Felix, Tony, Echo with Chatot, Spike, Budew, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy resumed their walk to Shelter Town; Brock decided to ask Leonardo a question.

"Leonardo. When you said you and your friends had superpowers, what superpowers do you have?" Brock asked.

"Well, I have a sword that wields elemental powers," said Leonardo.

"What kind of elemental powers?" Ash asked.

"Fire: Vulcan Strike, Earth: Gaia Quake, Water: Atlantic Tsunami, Wind: Zephyr Twister, Lightening: Jupiter Storm, Moon: Artemis Arrow and Sun: Apollo Melody," said Leonardo.

"That's a lot of attacks," said Ash.

"Well, yeah," said Leonardo, "A hero does sometimes need a lot of attacks."

"What superpowers do you have, Tony?" Dawn asked Tony.

"Well, for starters," said Tony, "I've got this killer roar that'll knock ya off your feet."

"Can you show us please?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't see why not," said Tony, "Ya might wanna give me room though."

"Okay," said Ash.

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Leonardo, his cat Felix, Echo with Chatot, Spike with Budew, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy all took a step backwards as Tony took off his anti-power wristband and got ready to roar.

He then cleared his throat...

" _ROAR!_ "

Tony let out a Sonic Roar and giant sonic waves came flying out of his mouth and echoed throughout the forest causing Pokémon to run for cover and the sonic waves died down when they came to a clearing where a large, humanoid Pokémon with four well-muscled arms, bluish-gray skin, red eyes, and pale yellow lips was meditating.

Upon hearing the roar, it opened its eyes and turned to the roar's direction with curiosity.

"Ma?" the Pokémon said with curiosity.

Wanting to know where the roar came from, the Pokémon stood up and walked in the direction where the sonic waves had came from and before long, it spotted the group from behind a couple of trees.

"That roar was awesome, Tony," said Ash, "I wish there was a Pokémon here in Sinnoh that could do that."

"Thanks," the Lion replied. "So do I."

"What other powers do you have, Tony?" Dawn asked.

The Pokémon watching was rather curious itself.

"I have super strength," said Tony.

"Like Hercules?" Dawn cried with excitement.

"Yes," said Tony with a nod.

"That's so cool!" said Dawn.

Deciding that this was the trainer for him, the Pokemon came out from behind the trees and walked towards the group.

"Whoa!" Spike cried.

"What is that Pokemon?" Amy asked pointing to the Pokemon that was walking towards them.

"It's a Machamp!" Brock answered, shocked at the powerful Pokémon.

The Machamp walked towards Tony and offered him one of his four arms, much Tony's confusion.

"What does this Machamp want from me?" Tony whispered to Ash.

"I don't know; I don't speak Pokémon," said Ash, "But I think it's got something to do with your roar."

"Okay," said Tony and he turned back to Machamp, "Machamp, are you offering me one of your hands because you are impressed by my superpowers?"

Machamp kept the held one out in answer.

"Does that mean yes?" Tony asked as he shook that hand.

"Ma," it answered with a nod.

"Okay then," said Tony with a smile, "Welcome to the SeptZoos, Machamp!"

"Champ!" it cheered, flexing his other three arms.

"What such muscles this Pokemon has," said Marianne as she admired Machamp's muscles.

"Machamp are known to be extremely strong," Brock explained.

"And why do they have four arms like this one?" Tony asked.

"Just born that way I guess," said Brock, "On the other hand, having an extra pair of hands does come in hand-y."

"Okay then," said Tony.

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Leonardo, his cat Felix, Tony, Echo, Chatot, Spike, Budew, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy resumed their walk to Shelter Town with Machamp now in the group; Amy decided to ask Ash a question.

"Ash. How did you started your very first day as a Pokemon trainer?" Amy asked.

"Well, the day before I left on my journey," said Ash, "I was having a hard time deciding which Pokémon I should choose: Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. I was dreaming some random stuff on it that night that I smashed my alarm clock in my sleep. Because of that, I slept in and missed out on those three Pokémon. Fortunately, Prof. Oak had Pikachu as a starter Pokémon also, so I got him as a partner. Now that I think about it, if I hadn't slept in, I never would've gotten him in the first place."

"It must have been embarrassing for you," said Leonardo.

"Well, Gary who was my rival back then teased me about it," said Ash, "But I guess he didn't count on his grandfather having backup."

"Who is your rival Gary?" Spike asked with confusion.

"Prof. Oak's grandson," said Ash, "He's been learning about Pokémon since birth so that he can be a Pokémon researcher like his grandfather too."

"Okay," said Spike.

As the group walked on, they did not know that a creature with a white upper body and brown lower body that resembles a snow-covered tree was watching them from a bush, it was curious at seeing 7 humanoid animals but it was mostly interested in the Snow Leopard and it decided to try to get a better look.

"Brock, what Ice type Pokemon live here in Sinnoh?" Lloyd asked Brock.

"Quite a few, I understood," said Brock, "Commonly Snover, but we have to watch out for Froslass."

"What is Froslass and why do we have to watch out for it?" Lloyd asked.

"It's the evolved form of a female snorunt that looks like a humanoid in a white kimono of sorts," said Brock, "They say that if she finds you attractive, she'll take you to her den and freeze you into an ice sculpture."

"Did you three come across one once?" Lloyd asked.

"Not yet, but we like to keep our eyes out," said Ash.

"Well anyway, I would like a Snover to be my first Pokemon I catch here," said Lloyd, "Because it's the perfect Pokemon for a Snow Leopard like me."

Upon hearing that, the Pokemon became excited and it bolted out of the bushes and ran straight towards the group of 3 humans, 7 Animals and 3 Pokemon. Upon doing that however, it suddenly tripped over a rock it didn't see.

"Oh my gosh," said Lloyd when he saw the Pokemon trip over the rock and ran over to it, "Are you okay?"

"What is that Pokemon?" Marianne asked Dawn.

"That's a Snover," Dawn answered. The Snover tried to get up but saw that his foot's stuck in a hole in the ground.

"Are you stuck?" Lloyd asked the Snover.

"Snow," he answered with a sad nod.

So Lloyd grabbed Snover's arms and began to pull and Snover winced a little as it hurts. After a few more minutes of pulling, Lloyd pulled Snover free from the hole in ground.

"Gotcha," said Lloyd.

Snover, happy that he had been freed, wrapped his arms around Lloyd's legs and hugged Lloyd very tightly.

"I think that Snover likes you for resuceing it, Lloyd," said Ash.

"Pikachu," agreed Pikachu.

"Aw, your welcome," Lloyd replied, patting the Pokémon on the head and then an idea came to him.

"Snover, how would you like to join the SeptZoos and become my Pokemon partner?" Lloyd asked the Snover.

"Snow! Snow!" it cheered, dancing with joy.

"Welcome to the SeptZoos, Snover!" said Lloyd and Snover then hugged him again.

"Oh Ash, I forgot to ask, what Sinnoh Pokemon do you have apart from Pikachu?" Leonardo asked Ash as they continued on.

"Well," Ash answered, "There's Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Gible, Infernape and Gliscor."

"What Pokemon do you have, Brock?" Tony asked Brock.

"Sudowoodo, Croagunk and Happiny," said Brock.

"What about you, Dawn?" Amy asked Dawn.

"Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil and Togekiss," said Dawn.

"Okay then," said Leonardo with a nod, "One more question, what starter Pokemon does Professor Rowan have in his lab."

"Well, there's Piplup," Dawn answered, pointing at her partner.

"Piplup," said Piplup.

"There's Chimchar," said Ash.

"And there's turtwig," Brock finished.

"And Turtiwig is a turtle Pokemon, am I right?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, with a pair of tiny leaves on its head," said Ash.

"Then that's the Pokemon for me as I am turtle as well," Leonardo declared.

"Nice choice, Leo," said Ash.

"Snover," said Snover as he tugged on Lloyd's tail to get Lloyd's attention.

"Something wrong, Snover?" he asked, turning to his new partner.

In response, Snover took a Snoverberry from it's midsection and offered it to Lloyd.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"It's a Snoverberry," said Brock, "Snovers like this one grow them."

"What does it do?" Lloyd asked.

"It doesn't do anything but it is eatable," said Brock, "And this Snover wants you to try it."

Curious, Lloyd decided to try it, he took it from Snover, took a bite out of it and began to eat. It tasted quite sweet and refreshing.

"This Snoverberry is so delicious," said Lloyd.

"Snover!" Snover cheered with delight.

"Snover is happy to hear that," said Ash.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"I can't wait to introduce Snover to my Mom," said Lloyd.

"I think your mom's gonna love him too." Amy agreed.

"I would like to ask you one more question, Ash," Leonardo said to Ash.

"Okay what is it?" Ash asked.

"Is there a Pokemon here in Sinnoh that my cat Felix can be friends with?" Leonardo asked.

"Meow?" asked Felix.

"Well, I think there's a Glameow," said Ash.

"What kind of Pokemon is Glameow?" Leonardo asked.

"It looks something like a slim cat," said Ash.

"That's sounds like the perfect Pokemon for Felix to make friends with," said Leonardo, "Isn't it, Felix?"

"Meow," said Felix.

The group laughed a bit at Felix's answer as they continued on towards Shelter Town.


	7. Professor Rowan's Lab

After arriving in Shelter Town and taking the train, Ash, Brock, Dawn, Leonardo and his cat Felix, Tony and Machamp, Echo and Chatot, Spike and Budew, Marianne, Lloyd and Snover and Amy were now in Sandgem Town.

"Now we have arrived in Sandgem Town," said Amy, "Where is Professor Rowan's lab?"

"Should be down this street somewhere," Dawn answered.

"Led the way," said Echo.

"Led the way," Chatot repeated.

Dawn chuckled at this cute bond.

"I can tell you and Chatot are already bonding, Echo," said Dawn.

"We sure are," Echo replied, giving the bird a little scratch on the neck.

"So more Animals from Zoosapia come to be Pokemon trainers, eh?" said a male voice.

"Huh?" Ash, Brock, Dawn, Leonardo and his cat Felix, Tony and Machamp, Echo and Chatot, Spike and Budew, Marianne, Lloyd and Snover and Amy turned to the right and they saw a man with white hair and a white mustache, wearing dark brown pants, coat, a blue suit with yellow bottoms on it and he was carrying a brownish orange suitcase, this man was Professor Rowan.

"Professor!" Dawn greeted him.

"I can see that Professor Successor has sent seven Animals here from Zoosapia to be Pokemon Trainers and that you three brought them here," said Professor Rowan.

"You know the professor?" asked Leonardo.

"I do," said Professor Rowan, "He's a very good friend of mine and he has come to my lab a few times using his Poke Portal."

"That explains a lot," said Leonardo.

"What is the Poke Portal?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu.

"It's a device that teleports humans and humaniod animals from Zoosapia to any Pokemon region they like to go to," Tony explained.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Ash.

"No not at all," said Tony.

"What did it feel like?" asked Dawn.

"Actually we didn't use the Poke Portal, we used this Dimension Chat-Pad," said Leonardo as he showed Ash, Brock and Dawn the Dimension Chat-Pad.

"Wow..." said Ash.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"Since you seven Animals are here to become Pokemon trainers," said Professor Rowan, "May I have your names please?"

"I'm Leo, and this is my cat Felix," said Leonardo.

"I'm Tony, and this is Machamp," said Tony.

"I'm Amy," said Amy.

"I'm Echo, and this is Chatot," said Echo.

"I'm Spike, and this is Budew," said Spike.

"I'm Marianne," said Marianne.

"I'm Lloyd, and this is Snover," said Lloyd.

"I can see that some of you have already befriended some wild Pokemon," said Professor Rowan impressively as he looked at Machamp, Chatot, Budew and Snover.

"Yeah, they really surprised us too," Echo giggled, scratching Chatot's neck.

"Yeah, they really surprised us too," Chatot repeated and Echo couldn't help but giggle.

"Will you three be wanting some Pokemon?" Professor Rowan asked Leonardo, Marianne and Amy.

"You bet," said Leonardo.

"Then come with me to my lab," said Professor Rowan, "I will fix you up with Starter Pokemon and Pokeballs."

So Ash, Brock, Dawn, Leonardo and his cat Felix, Tony and Machamp, Echo and Chatot, Spike and Budew, Marianne, Lloyd and Snover and Amy followed him to his lab.

"How long have you been friends with Professor Successor?" Tony asked Professor Rowan.

"We've been friends for five years," said Professor Rowan.

"Wow," said Tony.

"Professor Rowan," said Amy, "Can Tony, Echo, Lloyd and I have 6 extra Pokeballs as well please?"

"Of course," said Professor Rowan.

"But what for?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup?" Piplup asked.

"Echo, Spike, Lloyd, Amy and I have some brothers, sisters and cousins back home," said Marianne, "When we told them that we were coming here to catch Pokemon, we promised to bring them back Pokemon as souvenirs."

"Aw, that's so sweet," said Dawn with a smile.

"Do you have any ideas on what you would like to catch for them?" Brock asked.

"They said to surprise them," said Amy.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, they like surprises," said Marianne.

"I'm looking forward to introducing Machamp to my parents and my twin sisters Tara and Tia," said Tony.

"Champ!" Machamp agreed. With a flex of one arm muscle.

"I am looking forward to introducing Budew to my Mom," said Spike.

"Budew!" said Budew.

"And I am looking forward to introducing Chatot to my Mom too," said Echo.

"And I am looking forward to introducing Chatot to my Mom too," Chatot repeated.

"I can see you have a bond with that Chatot, Echo," said Professor Rowan.

"Sure have," she replied, petting the bird.

After a few minutes of walking, the group of 17 arrived at Professor Rowan's lab.

"Here we are," said Professor Rowan.

"Wow..." said Spike.

"Is this your lab, Professor Rowan?" asked Leonardo.

"Meow?" asked Felix.

"It is," said Professor Rowan.

"It's also where I got Piplup from," said Dawn.

"Piplup," said Piplup.

"Was choosing it as your partner difficult?" asked Echo.

"No not at all," said Dawn.

"How so?" asked Lloyd.

"Because on the day I started on my Pokemon journey as a Pokemon Coordinator my Piplup got into a fight with Chimchar and they both escaped from the lab followed by a Starly and Staraptor," said Dawn.

"Whoa, really?!" asked Marianne.

"Yes really," said Dawn.

"Then what happened?" asked Marianne.

"I asked and was allowed to go and search for the four missing Pokemon," said Dawn, "While chasing the Chimchar, Piplup got stucked in a web that was weaved by an Ariados. I mange to get Piplup free by making the Ariados destroy its own web but that same Ariados came back with some more Araidos and they attacked me and Piplup."

"Holy smokes!" said Marianne.

"Piplup and I worked as team and fought off all those Ariados and returned to the lab," said Dawn, "And then I chose Piplup as my first Pokemon because I said our journey together had already begun."

"Sounds like you two were destined for each other from the beginning," said Leonardo.

"Meow," agreed Felix.

Upon entering the lab, Professor Rowan led Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Leonardo, his cat Felix, Tony and Machamp, Echo and Chatot, Spike and Budew, Marianne, Lloyd and Snover and Amy to a table with three white and red balls.

"Are those with the Starters?" Amy asked Professor Rowan.

"Actually, Amy, the Starters are inside those three Pokeballs," said Professor Rown.

"Isn't that...uncomfortable?" asked Amy.

"No not at all," said Professor Rowan, "Because Pokemon convert to energy while they are inside the Pokeballs."

Professor Rowan picked up the three Pokeballs, threw them into the air and they opened up, along with flashes of light and out came a Piplup, a Chimchar, and a Turtwig.

"Leonardo Turtle, Marianne Tiger, Amy Giraffe," said Professor Rowan addressing Leonardo, Marianne and Amy, "As you three are the only ones without Pokemon, you may choose either the fire type Chimchar, the water type Piplup or the grass type Turtwig. So which ones do you three choose?"

"What would you like, Leo?" Ash asked Leonardo.

"I think I will take Turtwig," said Leonardo as he picked up the Turtwig from the table.

"Turtwig!" the little Pokémon cheered.

"Excellent choice, Leonardo," said Professor Rowan, "Who wants to go next?"

"I will and I have decided to choose Chimchar," said Amy as she took Chimchar from the table.

"Chimchar!" it cheered, hugging her.

"Another excellent choice," said Professor Rowan.

"Then I can have Piplup," Marianne replied, picking up the penguin and giving it a hug.

"Piplup," beamed Piplup as she returned the hug.

"Now you've got a Piplup like I do, Marianne," said Dawn with delight.

"Yeah, Piplup Pals~!" said Marianne with a giggle.

Dawn giggled at that comment as Professor Rowan turned to Tony, Echo, Spike, Lloyd said their Pokemon Machamp, Chatot, Budew and Snover.

"Now that Leonardo, Marianne and Amy now have Pokemon," said Professor Rowan as he handed four Pokeballs to Tony, Echo, Spike and Lloyd, "Here are the Pokeballs you four can use to actually catch Machamp, Chatot, Budew and Snover and officially become their trainers."

"Alright! Ready, guys?" asked Tony as he, Echo, Spike and Lloyd took the Pokeballs from Professor Rowan and Leonardo, Marianne and Amy picked up Turtwig, Piplup and Chimchar's Pokeballs from the table but before Echo, Spike and Lloyd could say "Ready", the 4 Pokeballs they took from Professor Rowan and Turtwig, Piplup and Chimchar's Pokeballs began to glow.

"Uh...is that supposed to happen?" Brock asked.

"I don't think so," said Leonardo and then suddenly Turtwig's Pokeball he was holding turned Green & silver and a sword silhouette appeared around the button and another green sword mark appeared on Turtwig's back.

"Whoa!" said Leonardo in awe.

Suddenly the Pokeball Tony was holding turned Gold & violet and a crown silhouette appeared around the button.

"What the-" Tony asked in shock.

The Pokeball Echo was holding stayed it's usual colours, only a Red Lightning Bolt silhouette appeared around the button and Chatot squawked with surprise.

The red top of the Pokeball, Spike was holding, turned Gray and a Crescent Moon with the silhouette of a wolf's head appeared around the button.

"Huh?" Spike asked in confusion.

Piplup's Pokeball, that Marianne was holding, turned indigo and yellow and a Lightning Bolt crossed with an icicle mark appeared around the button while another appeared on Piplup's right flipper.

"Wow..." said Marianne.

The Pokeball, that Lloyd was holding, turned white and cyan and an Ice paw print mark appeared around the button.

"Cool..." said Lloyd.

Chimchar's Pokeball, that Amy was holding, turned Orange and blue and a E & S stretched out mark appeared around the button while another appeared on Chimchar's right arm.

"Char?!" said Chimchar.

"What was that all about?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know," answered the awed Brock.

"Machamp, are you ready to be catched?" Tony asked Machamp.

"Machamp!" it answered, flexing his new mark.

"Okay then," said Tony and he threw the transformed Pokeball at Machamp, "Go Pokeball!"

The Pokeball hit Machamp right on the head, then opened with a flash of light. The flash surrounded Machamp and brought it into the Pokeball, which then fell to the floor of the lab, it twitched three times before it gave out the successful dong.

"Alright," said Tony and he picked up the Pokeball, threw it and sent out Machamp, "Machamp, you are officially my Pokemon now."

"Machamp!" cheered Machamp.

"Chatot, are you ready to be catched?" Echo asked Chatot.

"Ready to be catched!" Chatot said.

"Okay," said Echo and she held the Pokeball more closer to Chatot and Chatot pressed the button on the Pokeball with his beak and the Pokeball opened with a flash of light. The flash surrounded Chatot and brought it into the Pokeball and it shook in echo's hand a bit before it gave off the dong.

"Alright!" Echo said and she sent out Chatot, "Chatot, you are officially my Pokemon partner."

"Chatot, you are officially my Pokemon partner," the bird repeated with delight.

"Budew, are you ready to be catched?" Spike asked Budew as she was still in his arms.

"Budew!"

Spike hit the Pokeball on Budew's side causing the Pokeball to open with a flash of light. The flash surrounded Budew and brought her into the Pokeball and it shook before giving out its dong.

"Alright!" said Spike and he sent out Budew, "Budew, you are officially my Pokemon partner."

"Budew!" it cheered happily.

"Snover, are you ready to be catched?" Lloyd asked Snover.

"Snover!" said Snover.

"Okay," said Lloyd and he threw the Pokeball at Snover, "Go Pokeball!"

The Pokeball hit Snover, causing it open with a flash of light. The flash surrounded Snover and brought him into the Pokeball, which then fell to the floor of the lab, it did its shake before going dong.

"Alright!" said Lloyd and he sent Snover out again, "Snover, you are officially my Pokemon partner."

"Snover!" said Snover with delight.

"That's great guys," said Ash, "It means you are almost ready to catch Pokemon."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"Almost? Is there one more step?" asked Amy.

"Yes, you seven animals will be needing these," said Professor Rowan as he picked up a bag filled with 42 Pokeballs.

"Alright!" Spike cheered.

"Why give them a bag full of Pokeballs?," Brock asked as Leonardo took the bag full of Pokeballs from Professor Rowan.

"Well, six for each, of course," said Professor Rowan, "And some extra ones to catch Pokemon for their siblings and cousins."

"Good call," said Dawn.

"Piplup," said her Piplup.

"And one more thing," said Professor Rowan.

"What's that?" asked Marianne.

"These Pokedexs, " said Professor Rowan as he held seven Pokedexs.

"What are Pokedexs?" Amy asked.

"They're handheld computers that give you information on Pokémon you want to know more about," Brock explained.

"That's so cool," said Spike as he took his Pokedex.

"And they also serve as your trainer's license," added Dawn.

"That's great," said Leonardo as he took his Pokedex.

"So we should keep them with us at all times?" asked Marianne as she took her Pokedex.

"Oh yes," said Ash, "Dawn and I do."

Ash and Dawn then showed them their own Pokédexes to prove their point.

"Now that we have Pokeballs and Pokedexes," said Spike, "It means we are ready to go catch Pokemon."

"Alright!" Tony cheered.

"Machamp!" cheered Machamp.

"Well, let's get going then," said Ash.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"Right behind ya!" said Spike.

"Budew!" said Budew.

"Good luck," said Professor Rowan as he watched Ash, Brock, Dawn, Leonardo, his cat Felix and Turtwig, Tony and Machamp, Echo and Chatot, Spike and Budew, Marianne and Piplup, Lloyd and Snover, Amy and Chimchar leave the lab and off they went for their Pokemon catching adventure.


End file.
